Suki Desu
by kagome1799
Summary: Kagome has gone down the well again and Inuyasha is left alone. Only if Kagome knew how he felt...


A/N: The words 'suki desu' mean 'I love you' in Japanese. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Shonen Sunday Comics.

* * *

Suki Desu

Kagome actually made it to the well. However, it wouldn't be long before a certain hanyou made his appearance known to her.

She placed her hands on the lip of the well and counted silently to herself, "Three, two, one…"

That certain hanyou stood behind her, smirking, "So, you thought you could get away, huh? Well, you've got another thing comin-"

Before he could finish, Kagome let out a powerful, "OSUWARI!!!"

*Thud*

Inuyasha raised his head as much as he could as he spat out dirt. "Damnit, you bitch!"

Kagome paid no heed to him and jumped into the well with her bag. Inuyasha, once the subduing spell wore off, stomped over to the well, and snarled.

"I wish I had a subduing spell for her!" he spat. He hated it when she left. For one, they couldn't find the shards without her and two, he missed her. Yes, he missed her. Inuyasha was finally coming to terms with his feelings for her.

He knelt down in front of the well, his ears flattened, and he sulked. Just as he was about to rest his head on top of the well's lip, his nose caught a familiar scent. He growled as it drew nearer.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"Sango heard some news that about three shards are located southeast of Kaede's hunt," Miroku told him. "I had a feeling that this news would be of interest to you. I also knew that you would be here the moment I found you."

"That's all well and good, but how can we find the shards when Kagome isn't here?!" he hissed out in anger.

Miroku noticed that his friend was troubled. "You're just going to hurt her more by not saying anything. At least, even if you don't return her feelings, she'll know that you've been honest with her."

"Keh, what do you know?" Inuyasha muttered still looking down the well's entrance.

Miroku sighed. "More than you would like to believe." He then walked away, leaving Inuyasha in his solitude.

Inuyasha knew that Miroku spoke the truth, but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

'Maybe,' he thought. He decided and jumped down the well.

*****

Kagome sat at her desk humming, while doing her math homework. She hated the subject with a passion, but she had to do it, in order to pass her class and move on to high school.

Kagome stretched her arms into the air and then let them fall to her sides. She sighed contentedly, as she looked out her window.

"No shard detecting today," she said to herself as she resumed her work.

"Kagome!"

Kagome put down her pencil and yelled back, "Hai Mama!"

"You have a visitor!"

Kagome jumped out of her chair and ran downstairs. She walked up to the front door and opened, only to reveal Inuyasha standing there.

She rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you, wench," he replied, haughtily.

"Fine, but not down here. It's near to a hundred degrees today, so we'd better go up to my room where it's cooler," she replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

Inuyasha blushed at her touch. She was also right about the weather. It was very hot that day. Inuyasha considered removing his haori, and leaving on his inner robe and pants. However, he didn't want Kagome to get the wrong idea, so he decided to leave it on.

*****

Once they were in her room, Kagome closed her door so that way they could have some privacy.

"So," Kagome began, sitting down on her bed, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, there are two things actually. For starters, Miroku informed me that there are three shards southeast of Kaede's hut."

"And…" Kagome urged.

"And I missed you," he said very quietly.

Kagome blinked. "You what?"

Inuyasha raised his hands in frustration. "I missed you, ok? I freakin' missed you! I go insane without you!"

Kagome smiled gently. "Inuyasha you could have told me. It's not like I would have minded."

He remained silent. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha, I care about you, too."

He forced back any tears that would have flooded from his eyes. He held her even tighter, saying, "I know, Kagome. I know."

And then she felt it. It was slight, but she saw a water droplet on her bare shoulder. She blushed as she realized that she was hugging Inuyasha while wearing her sunflower tank dress. She felt a couple of more droplets fall on her shoulder. Was he crying, or was it just sweat from the summer heat?

She pulled away from the embrace and asked, "Where do I stand, Inuyasha? I mean, with Kikyo now 'alive' again, wouldn't you want to love the original version again, instead of her double?

'Love? Kagome loves me?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the girl who had turned around. And suddenly, realization hit him. Her jealousy of Kikyo was purely understandable.

Kagome didn't move. She didn't even make a facial expression, but when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind her, she let out a startled gasp. She felt Inuyasha nuzzle her cheek and then her neck. She shivered in delight.

"Inuyasha, are you ok? I mean, why are you doing this?" she asked, clearly confused.

Instead of replying, he nipped at one of her ears, which made her lean back further into his chest.

"Inuyasha, are you doing this because I look like 'her'?"

Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and turned Kagome around. His gaze was intense and Kagome felt as though she might melt under it.

"Kagome," he started, "never doubt my feelings for you. Yes, I care about Kikyo, but you two are completely different people who just happen to share the same soul, but not the same heart or personality. You are Kagome and she is Kikyo. End of discussion."

"Wow, Inuyasha! Your speech has become so eloquent!" Kagome said in amazement, smiling.

"Yeah, well, Miroku taught me a little," he said, sheepishly.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha placed his own arms around her waist. Both of their hearts were pounding.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "Umm…like how do you mean?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and said, "Like the way a mean loves a woman. You know, to be in love?"

His gaze softened. He knew right then that he did love her. He didn't love her for having Kikyo's soul; he loved her because she was Kagome. Plain and simple.

He grasped her shoulders and his mouth lowered unto hers. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back, lovingly. Her hands grasped his shoulders, as her feet attempted to reach his height, somewhat.

Once they pulled away, Inuyasha brought her into a fierce hug and whispered, "Suki desu."

Her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. She pressed her face against his shoulder and murmured the words that he proclaimed to her over and over again. His heart relaxed as it finally let go of the past and began to find a future with his new koibito, Kagome.

End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Also koibito means lover.

Thanks Again! Kagome1799


End file.
